Welcome to the Hellmouth
by Sienrurouni
Summary: A crossover taking place in the second seasons of both Buffy and Supernatural in an alternate universe.


Disclaimer: None of these characters except for the bad guy in this story, whom I am willing to let anyone else use, belong to me.

Chapter 1

Sam looked away from his computer screen towards his brother, Dean, "This is odd. There have been over one hundred deaths in one small town in the past year, all of which involved the victim being drained of blood," he said.

Dean replied, "That's a lot. Where?

"Uh… Sunnydale, California."

"Must be a lot of vampires there. A hundred in one year… I think we've found our next case."

"What if this is another misunderstanding?"

"Maybe a few vampires ain't evil, but a hundred deaths, these are!"

"I know… Don't forget your machete." Sam says, as he walks away.

"It's already in the car… Damn it, I don't get a cool exit line.

Chapter 2

The brothers wandered the cemetery holding what appeared to be Walkmen. "This is where most of the deaths have been. You getting anything?" Sam asks.

"No… There! I'm definitely getting a reading now," Dean replies.

"Too bad, it doesn't matter, since you're about to die," a voice says.

"Ah, just the fellow I was looking for," Dean states, pulling out a machete, as Sam unsheathes his own. Dean charges at the vampire, but it is too strong and throws him into a tombstone three yards away. While it's preoccupied with his brother, Sam beheads the beast and it crumbles into dust.

"What the hell? I haven't seen a vampire do that before," Sam claims, bewildered.

A group of four more vampires circle around the two, fangs bared. Dean runs back to his brother and they go back to back, preparing to face the undead onslaught. Just when the vampires are within striking range, two disintegrate, leaving only a blonde haired girl holding two wooden stakes in their place. "Boy, you guys are certainly in the wrong place at the wrong time!" the teen exclaims.

Dean smiles, "not really, this is what we're here for!" he replies, as he and his brother behead the remaining vampires, watching them explode in a barrage of dust.

"Wow, you really know what you're doing," the girl states.

"I could say the same about you," Sam replies.

"This isn't exactly the best place to talk, let's go to the library," the girl says.

"I can give you a ride if you'll give me the directions," Dean declares.

"Alright, sure," she answers.

Chapter 3

The three have reached the library, and are assembled around a table in the middle of the room. "So, how long have you been a hunter for?" Dean asks.

"What do you mean?" the girl replies, perplexed.

"I believe he means a demon hunter," says a man with a British accent, entering the library for a connected room. "She isn't, she's a slayer."

"Wait, she's _the_ slayer?!" Dean inquires.

"The one and only!"" the girl exclaims.

"Wait, I don't understand, what's a slayer, Sam inquires.

"A slayer is a girl gifted with the abilities to fight vampires, and she was the one and only, until she died. Don't worry, she's not a vampire or anything of the like," the Brit answers. "I'm Giles, her watcher, and her name is Buffy."

"I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother, Sam," Dean replies.

"Winchester?! Your father-" Giles exclaims.

"Yeah, he was our father," Sam states.

"Was? He's dead? I'm so sorry, it must be difficult filling his shoes."

"Wait, I'm confused, am I supposed to have heard of this guy?" Buffy asks.

"You mean you've never heard of him? He was a rather well-known hunter," Giles answers.

"Look, I'd rather not talk about him right now. Would you like some help disposing of the vampires here?" Sam inquires.

"That would be much appreciated. Wow, _the_ Winchesters, I mean-" Giles exclaims.

"Do you want their autograph or something?" Buffy inquires.

"Why would I want that? It's just such an honor to meet them," Giles answers.

"That's why you'd want it," Buffy counters.

San asks, "Why is it that these vampires disintegrate, the ones we've encountered never did, and why are there so many?"

"Really, not all do? The ones I've seen all did. And, we're on the Hellmouth."

"The Hellmouth, you've gotta be kidding me…" Dean sighs.

Chapter 4

Buffy, Sam, and Dean crouch together neat an exit from the sewers. "So, wait, this guy, Marth, commands an entire army of vampires?" Sam asks.

Buffy replies, "Yes, I've tried killing him myself a few times, but he escapes or forces me to, every time."

"He sounds like a real fun guy," Dean states as they creep forward, into Marth's fortress, trying to spot the vampire or his army.

"There they are!" Sam whispers, pointing to a mass of vampires, all facing someone whom they assume to be Marth.

"Well, this should be fun, but remember, Marth is mine," Buffy states as Dean and Sam fire bolts at Marth and many of his soldiers from their hand bows. "What are you doing?"

"Dead man's blood, it's like poison to them." Dean states as they rush towards the confused army, he and his brother wielding machetes, Buffy gripping two stakes.

Chapter 5

After a long fight, only around ten soldiers and Marth remain. The dead man's blood has worn off and they are completely mobile again. On the other side, the hunters and slayer are completely exhausted, barely able to hold their weapons.

The soldiers circle around the three, while Marth draws two revolvers from holsters at his side. "I had such fun in the Old West, it's so comforting to know that that's how I'll end you," he says, as a bolt appears inside of him and he explodes in a shower of dust.

"It was taking you three a while, I thought you could use some back up," Giles states, standing ten feet back from where Marth had stood, holding a crossbow, with Xander, Willow, Cordelia, and Oz behind him.

The eight make short work of the remaining vampires and head back to the library in Oz's van and Dean's car.

Chapter 6

They all gather around the table back at the library exchanging introductions. After everyone knew everyone's name, they began discussing what had happened.

"If it weren't for you two, I'm not sure we would have been able to accomplish this. And what was it that you said, dead man's blood, I'd never heard it had that effect," Giles said.

"Yeah neither had we until last year, don't worry about it, I'm just glad to know the city is safe again," Dean replied.

"Not for long, we _are_ on the Hellmouth," Buffy reminded him.

"Right, if you ever need our assistance again, just give us a call," Dean said, handing Buffy a paper with his cell phone number on it, as he and his brother left the school.

When they neared the car, Sam stated, "I can't believe you just gave your number to a highschooler."


End file.
